Boda de negocios
by liablakk
Summary: Dos personas que no se soportan se veran envueltas en una situacian amorosa, y todo ppor no fijarse en donde ponen su firma. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Holis ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno esta historia no tiene nada que ver con bajoterra, es un universo alterno. Verán, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las historias Elixie siempre tienen un lindo comienzo y ambos se aman a primera vista, y dije ¿Por qué no hacerlos sufrir un poco en el comienzo? Y bueno, aquí estas, espero y les guste.**

Una chica de cabello rojo, suelto y largo hasta 4/5 de su espalda, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y un broche del mismo color, vestía un traje de ejecutiva con una blusa verde que hacia juego con sus ojos y el broche, de nombre Trixie, estaba caminando en círculos en la banqueta, y jalándose los pelos desesperadamente, parecía que se los arrancaría, al parecer su auto se había quedado sin gasolina y estaba parado en media calle obstruyendo el paso para cualquier auto, y no podía pensar en una solución ya que no podía concentrarse con los clacsons de los autos y los gritos molestos de gente que estaba atorada, hasta que un hombre dijo algo que le llamo la atención.

-Oye muñeca.- Llamo el hombre que estaba en un convertible rojo, y junto a él estaban varios amigos suyos, ella solo volteo con gesto molesto.- Preciosa, sabes, no puedes estacionarte en media calle, pero si quieres, puedo darte clases de conducción.- Dijo este con un tono pícaro e insinuante.

-Le informo que se manejar mejor que usted, además no es mi culpa que el carro se le acabara la gasolina en medio camino.- Dijo ella molesta y aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara, pero no tenía tiempo para pelear, tenía que encontrar una solución y rápido, en ese momento escucho un comentario proveniente de un chico peli-azul que estaba dos carros después del convertible y al igual que ella con traje ejecutivo de color negro, una camisa azul claro y una corbata azul un poco más oscuro y sus ojos celeste, de nombre Eli, él estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Papá, te aviso que llegare tarde a la conferencia, un idiota que no sabe conducir está parado en media calle y estoy atascado nos vemos haya.- Dijo colgando el teléfono, en ese momento Trixie se le acercó.- ¿Se te ofrece algo linda?- Dijo Eli en un tono desinteresado.

-Disculpa, solo quería dejarte unas cositas en claro, primero, no me llames linda y segundo, yo si se conducir, pero no es mi culpa que se me acabe el combustible en medio camino.- Dijo señalando su auto algo exasperada.

-Pues yo también.- Dijo Eli saliendo del carro y parándose frente a ella.- Primera, yo te llamo como se me antoje, linda.- Dijo poniendo énfasis en linda, para molestarla más.- Y segundo, olvidar llenar el tanque de combustible es igual a no saber manejar, y date prisa a arreglar el asunto que tengo una reunión de negocios con personas muy importantes.- Dijo volviendo al auto.

-A si, pues no eres el único, pero claro, mi reunión será mejor que la tuya po…- En ese momento el chico peli-azul subió la ventana de su carro para dejar de escuchar los gritos de la enfurecida chica.

Ella paso un rato tratando de saber qué hacer, hasta que por fin una chica que también estaba atascada le paso un poco de su combustible.

-En serio te lo agradezco, si no llegaba pronto mi padre me mata, me salvaste la vida.- Agradeció Trixie a la chica y camino hasta su coche.- ¿Pero cómo no se les ocurrió? Pues sí, son hombres.- Murmuraba Trixie molesta. Después encendió su coche y se dirijo hasta la empresa donde firmarían el trato, hasta que por fin llego y se encontró con su amiga Danna.- Danna, gracias al cielo, no conozco la empresa y este lugar es enorme.

-Muy bien, sígueme si no te quieres perder.- Dijo comenzando a caminar hasta que llegaron a una sala donde estaban sentadas varias personas de las dos empresas en las que se llevaría a cabo el trato. Ahí la sentaron y comenzaron a explicarle varias cosas, pero ella no sabía lo que decían, estaba bastante distraída y meditaba lo que había pasado esa mañana, hasta que la voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué opinas Trixie? Recuerda este trato beneficiara a ambas empresas, tanto a la Shane como a la Sting, si accedes firma aquí. Trixie estaba en blanco, no había puesto nada de atención, pero como no estaba de humor para recibir reprensiones de su padre tomo el papel y lo firmo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a el mismo chico con el que había tenido la discusión cuando se quedó para en medio de la calle.

-Eli.- Dijo su padre poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hijo, después lo tomo de una forma en que volteara a ver a la pelirroja.

-Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Eli sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

-Me alegra que ya se conozcan, bueno recuerdan aquel papel que firmaron.- Dijo el padre de Eli ambos asintieron pero la verdad, ninguno de los dos había puesto atención a eso y solo lo firmaron.- Bueno, pues eso los involucra a ambos.

-Hija/o.- Hablaron los padres de ambos al mismo tiempo.- Te presento a tu prometido/a.

-¡¿A mi qué?!- Dijeron los dos jóvenes alterados, se acababan de dar cuenta de que habían firmado su propia sentencia de muerte.

-No, escuchen esto debe ser un error, yo jamás me casaría con ese imbécil.- Dijo Trixie señalando a Eli.

-Pues yo tampoco me casaría con una niñita engreída e irrespetuosas.- Dijo Eli poniendo mala cara, ambos parecían niños pequeños.

-Pues ya firmaron el contrato y no hay manera de anularlo, debieron haber puesto más atención a lo que hacían.- Dijo uno de los ahí presentes.- Ni el mejor abogado puede deshacer el contrato, así que será mejor que vallan planeando la boda, las empresas se encargaran de cubrir los gastos, ustedes escogerán el lugar, los invitados, las decoración el pastel y demás detallitos, ahora vallan a escoger el lugar en donde será la boda, tenemos que hacer esto cuanto antes.- Dijo el hombre encaminándolos hacia afuera de la oficina y después les dio las llaves de un auto.- Tomen, mi regalo de bodas, ahora corran.- Dijo mientras señalaba un hermoso convertible azul agua con un moño blanco encima.

-Muy bien, vallamos a buscar un lugar para celebrar el día en el que mi vida se arruinara.- Dijo Eli con sarcasmo, después se montó al auto, después se subió Trixie.

-Como sea, yo quiero un lugar al aire libre.- Dijo Trixie.

-No, el lugar será en un lugar cerrado.- Y siguieron discutiendo por el camino hasta que casi chocan con un poste.- Tengo una propuesta.

-Te escucho.- Dijo Trixie algo interesada.

-Qué tal si ponemos todos los trabajos en papelitos y cada quien va sacando uno, y al que le toque esa tarea es el que escoge.- Dijo Eli mientras se estacionaba y sacaba un frasquito, lápiz y papel. Después de que metió todos los trabajos en el frasco lo agito y le indico a Trixie que sacara uno, y ella al hacerlo saco el papel, lo desenvolvió y…

-Me toca escoger el pastel.- Dijo Trixie emocionada.- Por suerte me toco esto a mí, por lo que veo tienes pésimo gusto.

-Ah, mira quien lo dice, la chica que se pintó el pelo rojo para parecer maniática, y el de malos gustos soy yo.- Dijo Eli con sarcasmo y encendiendo él.

-Yo no me pinte el cabello, es rojo de nacimiento.- Dijo Trixie molesta y tomando su cabello.

-Entonces el mal gusto esta en tú genes.- Dijo el chico avivando el fuego, y se la pasaron todo el camino discutiendo sobre como se veía el otro.

LLEGANDO A LA PASTELERIA

Eli se estaciono frente a la pastelería, sin darse cuenta de que ahí estaba prohibido estacionarse.

-No puedes estacionarte aquí, acaso no sabes leer ¿o qué?- Dijo Trixie señalando el letrero.

-Solo tardaremos un segundo, además no pueden llevarse el auto de una de las personas más importantes de la ciudad.- Dijo el chico con arrogancia y entrando a la pastelería, Trixie solo suspiro cansada por la arrogancia de su futuro esposo.

-Quisiéramos ver el libro para pasteles de boda por favor.- Pidió Trixie, el señor asintió y le dio el libro, Trixie le agradeció y comenzó a hojear hasta que se detuvo en uno que le gusto.- Este es hermoso.- El pastel era de 5 pisos, eran de color rosa bebé, con flores blancas y rosa fucsia y encima unos novios con un gran corazón.

-Definitivamente no, odio el rosa, no tendremos una mota rosada en nuestra boda.- Dijo Eli.

-Enserio, que lastima pues a mí me toca escoger el pastel, pero para que veas que soy generosa lo pediré de otro color.- Dijo después de ver el puchero de Eli que lo hacía ver bastante tierno.- Si, quisiera este pastel en color dorado.- El hombre asintió y lo marco.

-Puede venir el lunes por el.- Dijo el señor, Trixie le dio el dinero al señor y él le dio un recibo de que ya lo había pagado.- Adiós.- Se despidió amablemente el señor. Eli y Trixie se dirigieron hacia afuera y sorpresa… el auto ya no estaba, en su lugar había una multa, Eli la tomo y comenzó a leer.

- _Multa por estacionarse en rojo, para recogerlo tiene que pagar una multa de 2,000 dólares y cuando haya pagado se le devolverá en 1 mes, espero y esto no se vuelva repetir_ , genial ahora tendremos que caminar hasta el siguiente lugar.- Dijo Eli fastidiado.

-No quiero decir te lo dije pero, te lo dije.- Dijo Trixie restregando su triunfo en la cara del muchacho.- Te dije que no podías estacionarte ahí, pero el señor orgulloso no escucha a nadie y al final todos terminamos pagando tu errores, ¿o enserio crees que eres el único que va a caminar?

-Deja de molestarme, mejor saca el frasco para saber qué es lo que me toca escoger.- Trixie obedeció y le acercó el frasco, Eli saco un papelito y lo leyó.- Me toca escoger los centros de mesa y los decorados de las mesas y sillas. Después comenzaron a caminar, pues por una extraña razón no podían comunicarse con ningún taxi, caminaron y caminaron hasta que por fin llegaron a un local, entraron y tomaron otro libro para ver los tipos de decorados que había.- Mmm… este me gusta.- Dijo Eli señalando una fotografía, las mesas tenían mantel blanco y en el centro había un ramo de flores secas y en medio de ellas unas velas, y las sillas eran blancas y tenían adornos azules con algunas flores como los del ramo.

-Eli, el pastel el dorado, así que los adornos también.- Hablo Trixie con un tono de voz que se utiliza para hablar con un tonto.

-Está bien, pero no me hables hace, no soy un niño.- Dijo Eli siguiendo hojeando las hojas hasta que encontró uno dorado, las mesas tenían un mantel blanco y sobre ellas otro mantel más pequeño y dorado, sobre esta estaba un hermoso arreglo floral de flores amarillas y doradas que formaban un corazón y en el centro del corazón una gran flor de color blanco, esa flor tenía un espacio que había sido rellenado con caramelos.- Quisiera este por favor.- Le dijo a una mujer, ella lo marco, pagaron y les entregaron el recibo.

-Bueno esta anocheciendo, será mejor que me valla y mañana continuamos con esto.- Dijo Trixie comenzando a caminar hasta su casa, pero fue detenida por cierto peli-azul.

-Deja que te acompañe, las calles a estas horas son peligrosas, además debo conocer mejor a la persona con quien me casare dentro de poco.- Dijo tomando la mano de la chica y caminando a su lado, esto hiso que ambos se sonrojaran. Caminaron por el parque pero se había formado un silencio incomodo que Eli decidió romper.- Y ¿Por qué firmaste el contrato de matrimonio?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que en esa semana se cumplían un año desde que mi mejor amiga murió en un accidente y estaba un poco deprimida, debieron aprovecharse de eso para que no me diera cuenta ya que si no jamás hubiera aceptado.- Dijo con voz melancólica.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Tranquilo, además tengo a Danna ahora, y tú ¿Por qué lo firmaste?

-No he si ya lo notaste pero soy un poco arrogante y distraído.- Dijo el chico rascándose la nuca.

-Eso se nota a kilómetros.- Bromeo la chica.

-Bueno en fin, papá sabía que jamás aceptaría ya que no me gusta estar ligado a nada ni a nadie, bueno ese día había un grupo de chica que se quería tomar fotos conmigo y una de ellas me pidió un autógrafo, yo no se lo negué, pero después me entere de que era ese tonto papel y ahí concluye mi historia.

-Y nuestro paseo.- Interrumpió Trixie señalando su casa.- Nos vemos.- Dijo ella abriendo la puerta, pero antes de ingresar fue detenida, de nuevo. Ella giro la cabeza y se encontró con el chico de ojos azules, él se le acercó y le dio un corto beso en labios, tan corto que no pudo corresponder, ella solo lo miro impresionada.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres asarte conmigo.- Grito el chico desde lejos y comenzando a caminar.

 **¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren que lo continúe? Eso depende de ustedes, en fin espero y se la estén asando bien.**

 **Pregunta: De las 3 películas de Bajoterra ¿Cuál te gusta más? Yo prefiero la primera.**

 **Hasta Luego.**


	2. Las damas

**Hola ¿me extrañaron? Espero que sí. Me siento muy feliz de estar de vuelta y poder escribir, era algo frustrante tener que reprimir esa necesidad, en fin aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero y no haber perdido el toque.**

 **Por cierto, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a: gwevinlove, DeviLau Hills y a Music Gianval, gracias por preocuparse por mí, espero y disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

Después de esas palabras y ese lindo beso Trixie entro a su casa, tomo una ducha para despejarse la mente y se fue a dormir, ese había sido un día muy ajetreado y probablemente el siguiente también, ya que al siguiente día se verían en el parque con 3 familiares o amigas que serían las damas de honor, después irían a escoger los vestido de las damas y el vestido de novia de Trixie, y conseguirle un esmoquin a Eli y al final llevar a las damas a sus respectivos hogares. Si terminaban antes de las 2:40 p.m. que era la hora en la que se encontrarían con un agente inmobiliario, que les ayudaría a encontrar su futura casa, ellos irían a comer algo y charlar para tratar de conocerse mejor.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

* * *

Eli, algo adormilado, movía su mano torpemente tratando de apagar una cajita molesta que había irrumpido su sueño y su nombre era: despertador. Cuando el chico logro apagar ese molesto objeto se levanto de su cama al ver que era tarde y que tal vez posponer su alarma no fue muy buena idea, tomo una rápida ducha, se vistió, cepillo sus dientes, se peinó, salió de su casa y finalmente subió a su nuevo coche color negro y fue en busca de las 3 damas de honor que había "reclutado" y una vez cumplida esa parte de la misión se dirigió al parque, solo para encontrarse con una pelirroja enfadada y recriminándole que llegaba 30 mts. Tarde.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, ahora ¿podemos irnos? Si no nos damos prisa se nos hará mas tarde.- Dijo el chico algo exasperado por los regaños de la que sería su futura esposa. Ella suspiro resignada y se dirigió a su auto, odiaba cuando él tenía razón.

Al llegar allá, todos fueron a buscar un modelo que sentara bien con todas las damas.

-¿Qué tal este? Es lindo.- Dijo Eli, mostrándoles un vestido rosa que tenía la parte de arriba de satín y la parte de debajo de tul y, al verlo las chicas pusieron una mueca de total desaprobación.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Eli.- Suspiro pesadamente Trixie.- No es una fiesta de disfraces como para que las damas lleven vestidos que parecen sacados de una tienda de ballet.- Dijo mirando al chico con cierto enfado y el devolvía la prenda, pero la mirada de desilusión y vergüenza en Eli hiso que se sintiera mal.- Mira, porque no sigues buscando, solo que sea algo más formal y elegante ¿sí?

-Está bien.- Dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa, de las que solo él sabe dar y alegándose un poco de ellas para fingir que buscaba, para después susurrarse a sí mismo.- _Muy bien, cayo con la treta de niño bueno y dulce, ahora está convencida de que estoy buscando un vestido y no me regañara cada 5 segundos de que no estoy haciendo nada, yo solo me quedare por aquí y cuando se alejen buscare un lugar para descansar_.- Y una vez que las chicas se alegaron lo suficiente, él se fue a recorrer la tienda hasta que encontró un sofá, se sentó y en pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

-¿Qué les parece este chicas?- Pregunto Trixie mientras alzaba su mano y mostraba un hermoso vestido color negro de chiffon, largo hasta los tobillos con escote corazón y con una perla negra en forma de gota en medio de este y sin tirantes, sencillo pero elegante.

-Es hermoso.- Dijo una chica de cabellera negra-azulada y ojos aperlados de nombre Jazmín, prima de Eli.

-Se ve bien, pero se verá mejor en mi.- Dijo una arrogante rubia con ojos color jade llamada Marlene.

-¿No querrás decir en mí?- Le respondió una chica casi idéntica a ella, era la hermana gemela de Marlene, Arlene, amas eran muy competitivas cuando se trataba de ropa y maquillaje para ver quien se veía mejor al final, eran las hijas de una amiga de la madre de Trixie, y se avían vuelto muy buenas amigas. Lo único que diferenciaba a estas chicas es que Marlene tenia ojos ver jade y Arlene los tenia azul eléctrico y el cabello unos 10 cm más corto.

-Dejen de pelear, han estado discutiendo desde que salimos de casa, y les juro que si vuelvo a oír otra de sus quejas o peleas, no dudare en rellenarles la boca con uno de estos vestidos y darles un buen golpe.- Amenazo Jaqueline, una chica de cabello café al igual que sus ojos, conocía a Trixie y a las gemelas desde pequeñas, trataba de tolerarlas ya que sus peleas eran como una costumbre diaria, pero siempre terminaba explotando y amenazando, si tenían suerte, porque a veces cumplía sin haber amenazado.

Las otras 2 chicas eran Itzel y Brisa, eran amigas de Eli, Itzel tenía el cabello café y ojos negros y Brisa tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos agua marina, ellas estaban más apartadas charlando mientras buscaban vestidos, hasta que les dijeron que encontraron uno, que ya podían dejar de buscar.

Una vez en la caja pidieron 6 vestidos de color dorado y ya que les tomaron medidas y de arrojarle un vaso de agua a la cara de Eli, se dirigieron a la tienda de vestidos de novia, pero se encontraron con una gran y desagradable sorpresa, la tienda estaba cerrada.

-Genial, tendremos que venir mañana, si se hubieran dado prisa todavía estaría abierta.- Reclamo Eli.

-Si nos hubieras ayudado en vez de irte a dormir hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.- Dijo Trixie, hasta que se percató de una cosa.- Eli, ¿Qué no este lugar lo cierran hasta las 2:30?

-Sí, ¿por q… NOS QUEDAN 8 MINUTOS.- Grito Eli al ver que eran las 2:32, ambos fueron a dejar a las chicas lo más rápido que pudieron y fueron a el punto de encuentro donde estaría el que les conseguiría su nueva casa.- ¿Dónde estará?

-Esta allá, vamos.- Dijo Trixie jalando a Eli del brazo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo y perdón por que no es muy largo, no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días, perdón. Quisiera que me dejaran un comentario de cómo les gustaría que fuera la casa, de dos pisos, azul, rosa, con 5 baños, lo que les gustaría.**

 **Pregunta: Si les dijeran que este es su último día de vida ¿Qué harían? Yo aria cosas que no me atrevía a hacer por miedo a lastimarme, como escalar un cerro, acariciar una serpiente y cosas así.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
